Sweet Mischief
by Peachilein
Summary: With rosy cheeks, she breathed deeply and raised her eyes up to InuYasha's, just to make sure that they were still closed. Good! It was now or never! Determined to make the biggest prank of her life, she tilted towards the masculine face and closed her own lids. Suddenly, a strong grip circled her waist and pulled her towards the carpeted floor. Uh-oh!


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha  & Co. don't belong to me. This story and all others in my profile were written by myself. This is just a translation from its original language: Spanish, and is now available for you thanks to **CotyAr**.

 **._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

 _With rosy cheeks, she breathed deeply and raised her eyes up to InuYasha's, just to make sure that they were still closed. Good! It was now or never! Determined to make the biggest prank of her life, she tilted towards the masculine face and closed her own lids. Suddenly, a strong grip circled her waist and pulled her towards the carpeted floor. Uh-oh!_

 **Sweet Mischief  
**

She couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so adorable and vulnerable that it was inevitable not to rejoice with the not so frequented sight. It was one of the rare occasions in which she could observe InuYasha submerged in a deep slumber, with his calm breathing and relaxed face. When was the last time she had seen him sleeping so peacefully? During her stay in the feudal era it was impossible due to the constant dangers, and the constant presence of Naraku himself always kept him alert. It was good to come back to her world to rest and renew strengths once in a while.

Her chocolate eyes roamed the silver-haired man's manly face, defining and memorizing his appealing traits; his pretty little ears, his bushy and masculine eyebrows, his long and thick eyelashes, his turn-up nose and… his fleshy lips. Unconscious of her own thoughts, Kagome bit her lower lip, feeling her heart speed up. A peculiar tingling settled in her stomach and her hands started to itch. Instinctively, she stretched one of her extremities and sweetly caressed one of his cheeks, hoping not to wake him up with her touch.

Even though she knew it was crazy, for one moment, she hoped to come true one of her biggest wishes. Getting carried away by the sensations and emotions of the moment, maybe could cost her dearly, but… how could she pass up such great opportunity?

' _Maybe he won't notice',_ the black-haired girl thought optimistically, insinuating a mischievous smile.

With rosy cheeks, she breathed deeply and again raised her eyes up to InuYasha's, just to make sure that they were still closed. Good! It was now or never! Determined to make the biggest prank of her life, she tilted towards the masculine face and closed her own lids.

"Kagome…"

Jumping, the black-haired young woman quickly backed up upon hearing him pronounce her name. Had InuYasha noticed and woken up? Oh, no! How embarrassing! What was she going to do now?! Panicking and without having time to think of an excuse that could justify her naughty behaviour, she felt a strong grip circle her waist, being immediately pulled towards the carpeted floor. Uh-Oh! Defenseless and under the man's body, Kagome was caught not only by surprise, but by a sudden heat that started spreading inside her because of the current position they were in.

"I-Inu…?"

"Mine… only mine…" Mumbled the golden eyed man hoarsely, apparently still submerged in some kind of trance.

Kagome's heart jumped inside her beating fiercely, not only because of the sudden and definitely passionate words. No, in fact, seeing the face of her loved silver-haired one getting close to her was driving her mad, apart from filling her up with so much expectations. Was… this really happening? Were her most intimate wishes coming true?

And suddenly, everything seemed to stop there. Missing a few inches to discard any hope from her raging hormones, the magic ended the same way it came. Without previous notice.

One blinking, two, three...

"What the…?!" Surprised, InuYasha greatly opened his golden eyes, seeing himself so close to Kagome.

Suddenly, he was aware of his own grip on her and of the compromising position of the girl underneath him. Extremely startled, he separated abruptly from Kagome, feeling his cheeks burn. What had he just done? Had he been dreaming and, from one instant to another, this woman appeared in his arms?! How and when had it happened?!

"InuYasha… you…?" Shaken because of what happened, Kagome looked at him, completely blushed.

"Wait, no! I didn't…"

Beet red, InuYasha tried to deny his actions, even though any justification would be useless. He had almost kiss her! Surely, he had been asleep during that small lapse of time, but he had almost done it. Telling her that kiss her and touch her hadn't been his true intentions, would be a lie, since that it was something he had always wanted to do, but no now or this way. To argue that he was dreaming of her, was absolutely discarded. Of course, if he didn't wanted to end ten feet under earth trying to explain the... least decent details of his peculiar dream. And if he told her that it had all been a joke? It could work.

' _Failed plan'_ , Kagome thought, letting out a heavy sigh, which didn't went unnoticed by the silver-haired man, despite his babbling.

A little disappointed, the young woman made a small pout. She made a quick mental recount of everything that just happened, coming to a conclusion. If she wanted to do a mischief, she would have to finish it to be successful. And even if she would die of shame, she was determined to fulfil her initial goal.

"InuYasha…" She softly called, dangerously approaching him. Without prior notice, she grabbed him by the neck of the haori and looked him squarely in his eyes. "Just shut up!"

Receiving the most delightful surprise of his entire life, the man felt an unexpected, but pleasant pressure against his lips. Kagome was kissing him! The feeling was warm, sweet and tender. He didn't knew how it had come to this, but the only true thing was that he was enjoying it. A perfect moment that only ensured both of their true feelings. But as all good things must come to an end, the marvelous kiss also ended. The warm, feminine lips, slowly separated from his and his golden orbs made contact with the girl's chocolate ones.

"W-What…? You had… why…?" He stammered, feeling slightly short of breath.

Kagome looked at him playfully, smiling sideways.

"Just some sweet mischief".

And saying that, the girl from the future turned and walked in the opposite direction, humming a jolly tune. Her mission was completed and even though she was dying of embarrassment, she felt absolutely happy.

Stunned and practically without breath, InuYasha watched her go. After a few seconds, a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. This wasn't going to stay like this. He would definitely get revenge and who knows? Maybe he could come true the dream he had moments before. Nothing better than to complement a mischief with another one.

 **THE END**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/A:** Hello everybody!

It's such a pleasure to be able to bring you another translation of my fics to English. I'm sure that, without the help of **CotyAr** , this couldn't be possible. Thanks my friend for your great support!

Thanks for stopping by to read. Your comments are very important to me =). But please remember that if you want to add this story to your favorites, please don't forget your review as well :P.

Kisses and see you soon!

Peach =).

 **P.S.:** Also look the stories: _"Human behaviour analysis"_ and _"Blood moon"_. You'll enjoy them.


End file.
